


Angel Advice

by ConfusedTabaxi



Series: Meg's Angel Advice [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Sex, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Attempt at Humor, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Meg in the Bunker, Megstiel - Freeform, Pegging (kinda), Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, Sex Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi
Summary: Sam has questions about angelic sex. Meg has the answers.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Meg Masters & Sam Winchester
Series: Meg's Angel Advice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728196
Kudos: 48





	Angel Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of writing my essay (due midnight as of this post). Oops.

Meg sat in the bunker with Sam, drinking beer and surrounded by stacks of old books, helping Team Free Will look for lore on dragons, whilst Dean and Castiel had left to gather much needed supplies. Sam glanced at Meg and furrowed his brows. He took a deep breath as if to speak and changed his mind. He did this several times before Meg huffed.  
  
“Something on your mind Moose?”  
  
“Yeah… no… it’s fine.” Sam shook his head, his long brown hair covering his face as he pretended to concentrate on what he was reading, and Meg quirked an eyebrow.  
  
“You sure, Sam?” Meg set the book down and looked at the uncomfortable face on the younger Winchester.  
  
Sam bit his lip, “I… need advice... about, well…” he lowered his voice, “sex… with…well angels... with Gabriel” he stuttered.  
  
Meg choked on her beer, narrowly avoiding spraying the mouthful over the ancient book in front of her and tilted her head to one side, “Yeah?” she smirked, “I thought Dean was the all-knowing sex expert…I mean you could ask Cas… he _is_ an angel.”  
  
“Yeah… this isn’t the kinda thing I can talk to Dean about y’know… he doesn’t like feelings and… well… it’s Cas’ _brother_...” Sam ran his hand through his hair uncomfortably.   
  
Meg was loving this and fought hard to keep a straight face “So you thought you’d come to a demon… to ask about sex with an angel? An angel that’s done porno. There’s a thing called Google y’know?”  
  
“Yeah…but there isn’t much out there on sexual relations with angels.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and closed the leather-bound journal he was reading.  
  
Meg took a breath and placed a hand on his arm, “Right. Listen… I think we’re gonna need something a little stronger than beer for this, ‘kay?” 

Sam swallowed and nodded as Meg walked over to the liquor cabinet, pulling out a bourbon and two glasses, setting them down on the table and pouring a large glass each, “So, legs, what d’ya wanna know?”  
  
“Well, we haven’t actually _had_ sex yet… I mean we’ve done other _stuff_ … you know? But I’ve never… with a guy…let alone an angel…” He took a few gulps of the bourbon, draining the glass and wincing as it went down before pouring himself some more.  
  
“What you and Gabe haven’t fucked? Huh… Cas and I heard your groans of pleasure and we assumed – “  
  
She was cut off by Sam shaking his head vigorously “- yeah. No… I kinda got… stage fright. I mean we’ve given each other pleasure…but… not gone the whole way yet.”  
  
“Sam Winchester, scared? Huh… who’d of though…”  
  
“MEG!”  
  
“Oh… yeah. Sorry… your little issue. Right… well it's pretty much the same as regular sex... make sure you use lots of lube. When I’m fucking Cas with my -”  
  
Sam held his hands up, eyes wide, “Woah TMI! I don’t need to know about you and Cas…”  
  
Meg rolled her eyes and groaned. “Look Sasquatch, you asked ‘kay? I’m givin’ it to you straight. You gotta use lots of lube… it’ll hurt like fuck otherwise – don’t get me wrong, I like the pain but then again…” she pointed at herself “…demon y’know? But our angel boyfriends aren’t like that – I mean they can be into other forms of pain…” she raised an eyebrow and smirked, “…but even demons use lube unless they _really_ hate someone… y’know what I’m saying?”  
  
“Well… yeah I figured.” Sam sighed, regretting asking Meg, but she was the only one who understood his current predicament, especially since she was essentially the angel Castiel’s girlfriend.  
  
“You gotta be gentle Moose. Don’t go in all hard and fast…” she chuckled at her own joke and licked her lip as if remembering something she’d done with Cas, “…what’s that Whitesnake song Dean-o likes? _Slow ‘n’ Easy_ …you gotta make him beg… inch yourself in bit by bit before you start going at it like a horny rabbit… _tease him_ … listen to Gabe’s cues. Get some nice oils, massage him at the same time you’re fucking him slowly… or melt some chocolate and then you can suck and lick it off. Maybe tie him up? Cas and I have Enochian Sigel restraints you can borrow.” Meg’s pupils dilated slightly at the anticipation of Castiel’s return to the bunker. This conversation had got her meatsuit hot and dewy.  
  
Sam’s mouth went dry and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair trying not to allow himself to get too aroused by the thoughts running through his head, “Um…no… we have…Gabe has… um… right…slow and easy…” he stuttered.  
  
Meg smirked, picking up another leather-bound volume; her eyes meeting the hazel eyes of the younger Winchester, he quickly looked away, his cheeks flushed slightly, “Anything else Sammy?”  
  
“Actually… yes…the whole grace thing... does it hurt? Will it…could it kill me?”  
  
“Huh… I dunno. It burned to start with but then again, our natures aren’t supposed to be compatible.” She gave a wistful sigh, toying with the golden liquid in her glass, and Sam smiled at the blissful look grow across her face. She shrugged, “But now… it’s like a warm tingling sensation over my body. Cas knows how to use his grace in…uh…certain ways, if you get my drift?” she raised an eyebrow and topped up their drinks. “You’re human though beanpole, I don’t think grace would affect you in the same way it does me. It’s like our natures fight each other but at the same time pull each other together. Grace orgasms are the best orgasms I've ever had.” She hesitated for a moment and hummed, “Hey Sammy? Do us a favour… don’t tell Dean I’m becoming a bloody sap.”  
  
Sam gave a toothy grin and nodded, “You got it Meg.”  
  
“Still, ask Gabriel if you’re worried. If Cas doesn’t smite me when we fuck, it’s unlikely Gabe will hurt you. But there is no harm in playing a little and pushing boundaries as long as you do it safely…” she paused and bit her lip as the door to the bunker opened with a loud clang, rising to meet Cas. “Oh… one thing. Watch out for feathers… they get _everywhere_ when Clarence gets all worked up…”  
  
He gave a worried look, “Do I want to know…?”  
  
Castiel set down the groceries and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, hands running through her dark brown curls. Dean rolled his eyes in disgust and walked off to grab a beer. Meg grabbed Cas' tie and started to lead him towards the bedroom they shared, “C’mon unicorn… I’ve missed you.” Glancing over to Sam, Meg grinned deviously and winked, “Oh Sammy… some things are best left as a surprise.”  
  
  
  
  



End file.
